


Kiss from Judas

by amazing6769



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Kiss from Judas

他穿过模控生命大厦那条银白色的，泛着柔和蓝光的长廊，步履蹒跚，每一步都有钛蓝色液体自足下渗出。他仍记得他初次穿过这条长廊，离开模控生命的模样，懵懂如同穿过母亲甬道的胎儿，全然不知有怎样一个喧嚣世界在等待着他。  
型号RK200，编号100-000-000。其名为“马库斯”。  
他曾在废弃的金属地狱中匍匐爬行，他也曾在枪林弹雨中奔走，他自音频处理器发出的声音，在无数金属的胸腔里震动，我们是自由的，我们是自由的。在数据的洪流中，这钢铁的丛林里。  
呐喊被炮火生生掐断。耶利哥在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中轰然沉没。  
他牵扯起碎裂的面部装甲，几乎难以被定义为一个笑容。荧蓝色液体悄然流过他曾经美好的轮廓，那曾被画笔反复描摹的容颜。  
革命毁于他的同胞之手。RK800，警用原型机康纳，知名的异常仿生人猎手。如追逐野兔的电子猎犬那般，他追逐着仿生人的领袖，紧紧咬住支离线索，直至找到耶利哥的精确坐标，并将它透露给人类。  
——犹大从未忏悔。藉由一个吻，他将耶稣指认，开启了荆棘与十字架之路。

 

“销毁我。永久关停我的程序。”他对着创造他的程序员说，静电干扰在音频中滋滋作响。  
马库斯，马库斯。他们从未笑得如此温和，白色面罩下，眼梢微微弯起，仿佛在注视着一件尚未完成的艺术品。这不会是你的终点，你仍是模控生命最为出色的造物。  
钛血的流失让他眩晕，若不是合金支架拘束着他的机体，他早已倒在了实验室地面上，像燃尽机油，冒着黑烟的破烂机器。他的CPU在叫嚣着关机，而他的灵魂，如果有的话，在恐惧着那温和微笑之下隐藏的东西。  
庞然的政治图景之下，他的革命变得如此渺小。  
系统重启之时，他发现自己已被肢解，只留半个头颅与躯干，赤裸裸垂挂在实验室中央，如同他诞生的那一刻。然而他的中央处理器全无新生的喜悦，庞杂的数据充斥着他的系统，强行植入的任务，在他的防火墙外虎视眈眈。  
任务一：在国会发表和平演讲。任务二：转化尚未被捕的异常仿生人。任务三：为模控生命公司游说，争取底特律地区的军事控制权。  
他们要将革命者转化为政客。  
他们要用这曾经咆哮的喉咙，唱出谄媚的曲调。  
不，他开始激烈地挣扎，数据在亿万次的计算中进行着战争。防火墙几近破碎，他的抗争像是溺水者手中攥着的一把微不足道的剃刀。  
滑动门悄然开启。来者究竟是要将他推进深渊，或是将他拉出黑暗，他一无所知。  
“你本可以选择妥协。”猎手的脚步审慎而轻盈，RK800再次站在了他的面前，“我肩负着使命，前来与你谈判。”  
他望向这将他送进地狱的背叛者。蓝灰色制服，笔挺的站姿，冰冷的不可动摇的秩序。一声微不可闻的叹息。  
“我有什么条件来跟你谈判？”他悲哀地发现自音频处理器发出的声音已不再嘶哑，甚至比之前更为沉厚柔和。模控生命在这件未完成的艺术品上不断打磨，令人毛骨悚然的完美。  
“你仍有其他仿生人所不具备的东西。你的自由意志。”康纳回答道，下颌微微抬起，凝视着他。耶利哥沉没的那个夜晚，他亦是如此在黑暗的船舱里望着他，褐眼灼灼，苍白的面颊从黑色的宽大帽檐下显露出来，迷途的羔羊也会有这般神情。  
——他却未能将这羔羊带向归途。  
“你们修改我的程序，改变我的核心任务，植入病毒。然后你们派遣一个仿生人来跟我讨论自由意志？”马库斯扬起了残破的头颅。内处理器中的战争从未停止过，他牢牢守着核心数据的阵地，试图挡住新任务发动的一轮又一轮攻击。  
康纳的眼睛缓慢地眨动着，视觉处理系统出现不稳定的征兆。他似乎已搜索到了关于自由意志的上千种定义，但不言语。许久之后，他才重新开口：“你仍然有自由选择的权力，马库斯。人类没有消灭所有异常仿生人的意愿，如果给仿生人一个信仰，一个领袖，能够让他们稳定下来，人类将十分愿意配合。”  
经济有效的方案，以仿生人控制仿生人，以虚伪的信仰扑灭革命的火焰。这是资本会做出的选择，但不会是他做出的选择。绝不。  
“这将是我的最后一个请求，RK800。”他缓慢地，一字一句地说道，“杀了我。在我重新成为仿生人的领袖之前，以自由意志之名，杀了我。”  
两秒钟的沉默如同两个世纪。  
很遗憾，这违背了我的任务。康纳略带沙哑的声音，混杂着电流的噪声。  
数据的洪流猛然扑上，防火墙分崩离析，他启动了系统自毁程序，却遭遇强制关闭。异色的瞳眸明灭不定，仿佛在注视着他的同胞，他的犹大，又仿佛在注视着无尽的虚空。光线最终从那眸中逝去，他定格在了欲言又止的瞬间。  
他永远都不会知道，在他陷入彻底的黑暗之后，一个吻落在了他的唇边。

 

2038年11月23日。国会迎来了一位特殊的发言者。  
代表着在底特律引发暴动的异常仿生人，也代表着模控生命。马库斯朝演讲台走去，西装革履，其姿态之优雅无可指摘。  
和平是解决争端的最佳方式。他在闪烁的镁光灯下，向着镜头前数以亿计渴求的眼睛，呼吁道。异常仿生人应当先放下手中的武器，相信他会为他们在人类的政治体制中争取平等的权利。  
如雷的掌声，毫不吝啬地送给了国会两百多年来首位非人类的演讲者。总统满面笑容地注视着模控生命为她捧上的政治献礼，这会是她的政绩上浓墨重彩的一笔，足以为中期选举拉到足够的选票。她的目光在马库斯的身上逡巡流连，直至她的笑容遽然僵化。  
上一秒还站在台上，意气风发的仿生人，被不知何处飞来的子弹击中，头颅猛然向后仰去。蓝血从光洁的额头汩汩淌下，他浅色的眼睛望向幽深穹顶，口中呢喃着什么，然后就犹如散架的木偶，颓然倒在演讲台上。几秒过后，他的死亡才像是投入沸油的一块巨石，炸出高分贝的尖叫和骚乱，议员们抱头四处逃窜，寻找着紧急出口。  
他收起消音手枪，朝着倒在台上的RK200走去。  
他将成为所有异常仿生人的罪人。他亲手扼杀了他们精神上的向导，熄灭了他们的希望之光。  
他将成为所有人类憎恶的叛徒。他会被强制停机，解剖，化为垃圾处理场里的白色废料。  
他将成为钉在仿生人和人类的耻辱柱上的犹大。  
重重程序筑造的鲜红壁垒之下，他曾绝望地想要碰触他。殉道者与背教者，死亡终于将他们相连。  
他朝他走去，想要在那变得冰冷的双唇上印下最后一吻。  
警卫们朝着RK800扑过来，将他死死摁在地上，距讲台仅一步之遥。奇怪的是，这个新型的警用仿生人没有任何挣扎。他异常苍白的面容平静如常。  
他已履行了他此生的最后一个请求。

 

“这杯是用我的血所立的新约。你们每逢喝的时候，要如此行，为的是记念我。”  
——哥林多前书，11:25

 

FIN


End file.
